


Every Loop And Curl

by christian_hayes



Series: Nowhere Boys Cliche Marathon [4]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: First word soulmate au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christian_hayes/pseuds/christian_hayes
Summary: What the hell kind of ice-breaker is "Will you marry me?"





	Every Loop And Curl

There were three of them, three sentences burning into Felix's skin at every moment. He knew what they said down to every letter. Knew every loop and curl. Every colour and even their handwritings. He'd never seen them in real life but that was okay, Ellen had read them to him when they first appeared when they were ten, on a cold winter evening when he'd shown up at her place in a panic, because he knew it hurt, but was it supposed to hurt this much? She'd calmed him down and read them to him. Slowly and softly, tracing them as she went.  
The first one was at the top of his spine and looped over the base of his neck. It was written in yellow and Ellen had had a slightly hard time reading it, but it was short and simple so she managed. "Whoa, watch out!" Was all it read, and that really didn't help Felix much.  
The next one was on his right shoulder blade; it was small and written in a messy, almost illegible handwriting that Ellen could barely decipher. It read "Excuse me, sir, but shouldn't it be ninety eight?" Felix could almost imagine the type of know-it-all that person would be. He almost felt hesitant about spending his life with them, but there was a reason the universe had put them together.  
The last one was at the bottom of his spine, just off to the right. It was the clearest one of the three and the bright green ink shone against Felix's skin. It was probably both his favorite one and his least favorite one, since it raised so many questions. I mean, what kind of ice-breaker was "Will you marry me?"

He ran into Sam first. A skateboard trick gone slightly sideways and a quick, panicked, shout later, Felix was on the ground, shouting something about Sam needing to use his eyes. The poor boy nearly fell off of his skateboard in shock before he ran back to Felix and flung his arms around him. Felix hissed something about affection but hugged him back anyways. No actual conversation, just two soulmates who'd found each other. Just two boys who would fall in love over the next few months. Turns out that his first words to Sam had caused some issues in the Conte family, as someone had to explain to Sam what a dickhead was and why he shouldn't worry that his soulmate was calling him that.  
It was just the two of them for about half a year, until Felix met Andy.

He was at a local college, checking out the facilities on its open day and following a mini-lecture on mathematics because he had to pick something and for some reason he'd clicked maths. He hadn't known why until a voice from behind him corrected the professor and nearly caused a riot in the process. Felix turned around in the mild chaos and looked at the boy who had said it. He was smiling to himself but apart from that he was calm. "Was it you?" Felix said after he caught the boy's attention. His eyes lit up as he raised a hand to scratch at his shoulder. Yup, it was him.  
His name was Andy Lau and he was from Bremin, but his parents had sent him to a better school outside of town, which is why they'd never met. He was nice and smart and he fit into the relationship without any major issues. The three of them went through life together for another year, happy but feeling like something was missing. That was, until Jake Riles opened his snack bar in town.

The snack bar was next to the Laus', so Andy was the first to come into contact with him. All three of the boys shared the same tattoo for their final soulmate, so they figured they must all meet him at the same moment. Or well, that was what they thought until Andy greeted Jake, who then freaked out and tugged his shirt up to show Andy the words on his chest. "Hi, I'm Andy from next door!" It read, and Andy could see the start of Felix's red higher up. Andy excitedly dragged Jake with him to the others, not even noticing that Jake had yet to say a word.

Sam and Felix introduced themselves and Jake kept getting happier with every word. They were all looking at him expectantly, as if he'd propose then and there. Obviously he didn't.

No, he proposed to them a few years later, after months upon months of speech therapy, when he was finally able to say a shaky sentence, and ask them, for once and for all, if they'd stay with him forever.


End file.
